Change
by Don'tSpeakAWord
Summary: Alice has issues with people. And when she is taken clubbing by her friend Maria, she ends up dancing with an attractive Irish gentleman, only to find that he will soon turn her world upside down. /One Direction Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Niall's POV.**

Liam slapped me on the back as the manager ushered us in through the back door of the club.

We couldn't risk being recognised out front.

"Tonight's going to be amazing." Harry said cheerfully.

"Maybe we can find ourselves some nice Aussie babes." Zayn grinned, before shooting Liam and Louis a look. "Well, those of us who are single, of course."

I laughed, taking in the change of scenery.

We had come from a dimly lit alley way into a dark building, with flashing strobe lights and pumping music.

I could already smell the alcohol and sweat radiating off the bodies that filled the dance floor, arms and legs moving sloppily in tune to the song that was blaring from large speakers, set up at the front, each side of the DJ.

I felt the excitement coursing through my veins and so could the boys, who were all smiling at each other.

Without saying a word, we all began moving over to the bar, nothing like a drink to start things off.

I turned my head in Liam's direction; he was standing a few steps back.

I knew he would be pacing himself, always having to watch how much he drank.

Harry handed me a beer, having to yell over the music. "My shout!"

Grinning, taking a swig of my beverage.

Louis' eyes flashed as he seemed to think of an idea.

He pointed to Zayn, Harry and I. "To you, lady-less lads."

Raising my eyebrows, I urged him on with a nod of my head.

"I propose a challenge. Each of you find a girl to take back to the hotel, by the end of the night."

I felt a mix of emotions at his words. Anticipation, interest, slight nervousness, but overall enthusiasm.

Lifting my beer into the air, I shouted. "I accept your challenge." It was at that, I saw her.

A light skinned girl, with caramel coloured hair that fell down her back in perfect curls. She was sitting at the end of the bar; a glass of clear liquid in her slim hand that I assumed was not water. I guessed her age to be around 18, or 19. My mystery lady was wearing a white dress that tied up in a bow at the back of her neck. The fabric was tight from her chest, down to her waist before falling out in layers, finishing mid-thigh. The dress showed off a majority of her back, and I couldn't help but admire how well she wore it.

Liam must have caught my stare, because he pushed me softly towards her, giving me a reassuring smile.

I walked slowly forward, before sliding into the empty seat beside her. I was about to compliment her on how amazing she looked, when I noticed the guy talking her up.

He was about 6'1, taller than me, with dark hair and brown eyes. He looked like he was about 21, around about that.

So instead of saying anything, I looked forward, listening in on them.

"-I was watching you from on the dance floor, thinking how fucking sexy you looked. I knew I would hate myself if I didn't at least introduce myself. I'm Ian." His words were slurred as he spoke, not even trying to hide the fact he was staring at her breasts.

She placed her glass gently on the bench, but didn't make a move to shake his now outstretched hand; instead she just stared up at him. "And I'm not interested. I suggest you walk swiftly in the opposite direction." When he didn't move, she waved her hand dismissively. "Run along, now."

I smiled a bit as she shot him down, hearing him walk away, but then realised she could very well do the same to me.

Mustering whatever courage I could find, I looked over at her, a smile on my lips.

"He might have been a huge creep, but he was right. You look beautiful." My voice was soft, and I spoke clearly, playing the Irish accent to my advantage.

She looked surprised as she met my eyes, and I noticed her own were a pale green with golden flecks.

"Oh, thank you. Not from around here, are you?" She smiled, but it looked as if she were more amused than anything else.

"How'd you guess?" I chuckled slightly, shaking my head. "I'm Niall."

Hesitating, I reached my hand towards her. She glanced at it for a moment, before taking it.

"Alice."

**Alice's POV.**

I was actually quite nervous, I hadn't come here to meet guys, I had come here to dance with my friend. But seeing as Maria had gone off with some guy about half an hour ago, I didn't see the harm in talking to Niall.

He seemed nice enough, I hadn't caught him staring at my chest yet and he was very good looking. Plus, his accent made me melt. But something was so familiar about him, I just couldn't place it..

"It's lovely to meet you, Alice." He said, his smile lighting up his features.

"You too, Niall." I realised I had been staring at him for a bit too long, so I took a quick mouthful of my drink. The alcohol felt like fire as it went down, but I refused to lose my composure. It also took the edge of my slight anxiety. I wasn't quite used to talking to guys.

Not the guys never spoke to me, or anything like that. Because guys usually made an effort to strike up a conversation.

But I wasn't very good with people.

That's why Maria had to practically drag me to this club tonight, had a fake ID made for me and everything.

I was only 17 after all.

Anyway, she dragged me here, only to ditch me.

My friends are just great.

"Do you want to dance?" Niall's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah, I would." Pausing, I blushed, admitting to him. "But I warn you, I'm a terrible dancer."

He smiled, a genuine smile that made my stomach flutter. "I bet you're amazing."

I took the hand that he presented to me. "Prepare to be proved wrong."

As he led me to the dance floor, I was glad that I hadn't worn heels, feeling much more comfortable in my leather gladiators.

I could tell by my time spent in the club already, that there would be no slow songs, and I would have to keep up with the beat of whatever mainstream crap the DJ was going to play.

Niall's hand left mine as he started to dance, and I soon followed his lead, trying not to look too awkward as I moved to the music, which wasn't as bad as I had previously thought.

The lyrics echoed in my ears as I smiled broadly at Niall.

_You came home for the endless summer,  
>On the way, saw a different colour,<br>In the street, got a secret to repeat,  
>In my mind, you're the ephemeral night.<em>

I felt someone pinch my butt and I turned to see a group of four boys, all ridiculously attractive, and all somewhat familiar.

I looked at the curly haired male who grinned at me, and decided that he was the culprit.

"Can I help you?" I asked curtly, having to raise my voice over the music.

"Don't worry, Alice. They're my friends." Niall placed his hand gently on my arm, and I jumped, not used to being touched.

"I'm Harry; it's nice to meet you." Curly said, still grinning. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, but I figured that I smelled just about the same.

"I would say the same about you, but I would be lying." I looked down at my feet, hearing that my statement gained a few sniggers from his mates.

"Feisty, I like it." He seemed unaffected by what I said.

"Lay off, Harry. She obviously likes Niall." A darker skinned boy spoke up, and I blushed slightly, but felt grateful to him as he told off Harry.

The rest of the boys all seemed to have an English accent, which was just as attractive as Niall's Irish one.

I smiled at everyone, except Harry. "Well, boys. If you don't mind, Niall and I would like to get back to dancing." I placed my hand over the one that Niall held on my arm. I hadn't meant to sound rude, but being surrounded by the boys was making me anxious.

Niall linked his fingers in my own, giving my hand a squeeze.

With a reluctant nod, the four blokes turned and walked off, a couple of them finding a random girl and starting to dance.

"You don't like people, do you?" Niall asked, spinning me around and looking at me.

"Something like that.." I felt embarrassed at admitting this.

"Do you want to get out of here then? We could go back to my hotel room."

My shock must have shown on my face, because he quickly raised his hands defensively.

"I didn't mean that, no, I promise, I wouldn't expect you to.. You know, I just meant.. Maybe we could hang out." He smiled.

Still holding his hand, I nodded, and he began to push his way through the crowd that was still dancing, taking me with him.

"Why are we going out the back way?" I asked, confused.

"Just because.."

"Are we even allowed to go out here?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

The cold air bit into my exposed flesh as we exited the club.

He led me out of the alley to the street, and I heard him swear under his breath.

"What?" I gave him a look, not understanding.

He didn't have time to explain, and the next thing I knew, he was yelling at me to run before we started sprinting as fast as we could away from the flashing camera's behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured I might start another fanfiction, though I know I should be focusing my attention on Delicate, or maybe even school.. But ehh, here's the first chapter. It's a Niall one, hope you like! x <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"You have some serious explaining to do!" I sounded on edge, and I could tell. But then again, it wasn't every day that I got chased by the paparazzi, and to say the least, I didn't like the attention.

"I'm so sorry, Alice!" We had made it back to his hotel, and lost our stalkers about a block beforehand.

"Explain first, apologise later." I was beginning to pace around the kitchen, while Niall sat on one of the lounge chairs that resided in front of me.

He ran a hand through his hair, standing up before walking over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, making me stop and look at him.

"Okay.. I didn't think I'd need to tell you, but.. I'm Niall Horan and.. Well, I'm sort of.. Part of a band.. We're called One Direction."

I blinked, remembering something. "You're the ones who were on X Factor, right?"

I knew that he and his friends had looked familiar.  
>I mean, I wasn't a fan of One Direction.<br>To be honest, I'd never even listened to one of their songs, but I'd heard enough girls at my school rambling on about how hot they are. _Fangirling – _I believe it's called.  
>Quite frankly, I think that people should like bands for their talent, not their looks.<p>

"You've heard of us?" He asked, his hands dropping from my shoulders.

"To an extent, a lot of girls at my school talk about you.." My hand flew to my lips as I realised what I had said.

Niall raised an eyebrow. "School? Now it's your turn to explain."

I dropped my head, looking down at my feet. ".. I'm kind of only seventeen."

I lifted my eyes to look at him, surprised to find the look of astonishment on his face.

"My friend Maria got a fake ID made for me.. And yeah.."

"I could have sworn you were nineteen, at least." He admitted, smiling softly.

"Really? So, you don't care that I'm only seventeen?"

He replied to my question with a shake of his head, because he was disrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." I watched him cross the room and the next thing I saw was four boys barge through the doorway.

"What happened?"  
>"-Heard that you got ambushed by the paps."<br>"-You were with the girl."  
>"-We brought food."<p>

I couldn't really tell who said what, because they all spoke at the same time, but they all fell silent as soon as they saw me.

"Oh, she's here." This time I knew it was Harry who spoke, with a smirk on his lips that made me feel all the more uncomfortable.

A boy with blondish brown hair that curled up and the front smiled. "Hello there, I'm Liam." He walked forward and extended a hand, though I was reluctant to take it.

Sensing my unease, he them raised his other hand, revealing a brown bag that I could see was from Nandos.

"Hungry..?" He asked, his voice soft.

I shook my head, knowing that I hadn't eaten all day. "I'm fine, thanks."

Niall, on the other hand, seized the bag from his friend and was about to start eating, but then looked at me.

Putting the bag on the kitchen bench, he moved back to my side. His hand brushed lightly against mine and the touch sent shivers through me.

"Um, this is Alice." He said slowly to the rest of the guys. After that, the two that had yet to introduce themselves, being the darker skinned boy and the one wearing suspenders, told me their names.

"It's nice to meet you, Zayn and Louis." It was the first time I had spoken since they had arrived and it took everything I had to stop my voice from shaking.

"It's nice to meet you too, sweetheart." Zayn smiled warmly.

"Likewise." Louis nodded his head, also smiling.

I managed a small smile and Harry walked up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders which made me jump. I automatically felt my hands clench, and I could taste the blood in my mouth before I realised I had bitten into my cheek.

Harry looked down at me, removing his arm. "Are you alright?"

I had relaxed somewhat, but I was still tense all over. "Yeah." I said simply.

"I wouldn't suggest going home just yet, just in case the pap comes back." I was relieved to hear Niall's gentle voice, but wasn't certain that I could stay here much longer.

"..Okay." I replied, knowing that my voice was just off a whisper.

"We can watch a movie or something. Will you guys be staying?" He turned to the others.

Louis and Harry shrugged before dropping down onto a couch, Zayn sat cross legged on the floor, while Liam jumped up onto the bench, pulling a chicken wrap from the Nandos bag and beginning to munch on it.

"I guess that's a yes.." Niall muttered before walking over to the tv, beside the DVD player there were a stack of disks, he picked up a random one and slid it into the machine.

He turned back to me. "Would you like something else to wear?"

I was about to decline but remembered how skimpy my dress was.

"That would be nice.. If you've got something to lend me, of course.." I nibbled on my lip, not wanting to bite into my already bleeding cheek.

"It's fine!" He said reassuringly before disappearing into one of the three bedrooms, returning with a pair of sweats and a shirt that I assumed would be big on me.

"Bathroom's in there." He pointed to one of the closed doors, handing over the clothes.

"Thanks." As I shut the door behind me, I couldn't help but notice how the outfit smelled like him, and it made me smile.

**Niall's POV. **

Watching her vanish into the bathroom, I turned to Liam who was finishing off his chicken wrap.

"Does something seem a little off about Alice?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"What do you mean?" He licked his fingers, looking up at me.

"Never mind." I shook my head, glancing at the tv and seeing that Love Actually had been playing for the past five minutes.

Alice walked back into the room, carrying her dress in her arms. It was folded perfectly, and she stood awkwardly for a couple of moments, rocking back and forth, as if trying to decide where to put it.

"You can leave it there on the table." I nodded my head in the direction of a coffee table.

Hesitating before she set it down gently, Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

My eyes shifted over her as I noticed how good she looked in my clothes, though she struck me as the type of person who looked good in anything.

Liam had moved to the lounge room, now sitting on the ground beside Zayn.

I sat down on one of the free lounges, motioning for Alice to take a seat beside me.

She did so in silence, and I smiled, patting her leg.

I watched her squirm slightly but she soon relaxed, and even allowed me to rest my hand on her knee.

About half way through the movie, Alice had fallen asleep, her head rested on my shoulder.

Her hair was still in perfect curls, and at one point I just sat there playing with a few soft caramel strands.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, and I didn't know what is was about her, but I was determined to get to know Alice, no matter what it took.

**Alice's POV. **

I woke up somewhat violently, my eyes shooting open as I sat up.

My breathing steadied a bit when I heard Niall's voice trying to soothe me, though my hands clenched when he started stroking my hair.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"About 2 o'clock." He answered softly.

"Shit. I've been here for almost four hours!" I started to get up but Niall grabbed my wrist.

I noticed that the tv was now turned off and the other boys were gone.

"What?" I asked, looking down at where he held my wrist.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning." He made sure to pronounce each word slowly, as if I didn't understand something very obvious. "It'd be ridiculous to go home now."

"But.." I began to argue, my brows furrowing.

"No buts, you can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." Finally letting go off my wrist, he looked into my eyes, and I heard my breath catch.

"I can't take your bed.. I'm fine with the couch, really.."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

I gave an exasperated sigh, but nodded.

Triumphant smile and all, he directed me to his room, which was surprisingly clean, leading me to believe that he hadn't been staying here for very long.

I sat awkwardly at the foot of the bed, and Niall suddenly looked very serious. "What?"

"You don't know how beautiful you really are.." Instantly feeling my cheeks heat up, I averted my eyes.

"It makes me like you that much more." He said simply, his lovely blue eyes burning with intensity. "And that's unfair on you."

His last comment made me look up. "How is it unfair on me?" I'm not sure why I asked the question, I had never had a boyfriend before, never even had a first kiss. And I wouldn't want to start something with Niall, only to have him realise that he is far too good for me.

"..Never mind. Go to sleep, you look tired." He stepped forward, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before turning and shutting the door behind him.

Looking into the empty space where he had only stood moments ago, I longed for something. Something so utterly strange to me; I longed to be held by Niall Horan.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would mean the world to me guize! x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

I blinked against the harsh light that flooded in through the window, my head giving much protest as I sat up.

Groggily looking around, it took me a while to realise that I was not in my own bed.

I glanced quickly over at the other side of the queen size bed, remembering the previous night's

events, relieved to find that there wasn't someone in bed with me.

I'd hate to think that I'd gotten drunk, slept with someone and didn't recall a bloody thing.

I tried to wrap my head around the fact that I was in Niall Horan's hotel room, let alone his bed AND his clothes.

There was a hollow feeling at the bottom of my stomach, hunger mixed with the same longing from earlier.

I shook my head, still confused at the strange feeling, having never felt anything like it before.

Not that I hadn't had a crush or two, but I would never act on it, how could I even? That would require talking, actually holding a conversation with a boy. And that's something I couldn't do.

But this feeling, this longing, was something that made my breath catch and my heart beat faster.

I ran a hand through my hair, expecting it to be a mess, but finding that it still fell in relatively neat curls, though it had straightened out quite a bit, and most parts had turned wavy.

I saw that on the foot of the bed was my dress, and I assumed that Niall had brought it in last night while I slept.

Taking off Niall's clothes, I folded them neatly and then slipped into my dress, and tied it up at the back of my neck.

The soles of my feet took in the soft carpet beneath me as I crossed the room, my lips parting to let out a yawn. I clumsily made it to the door, my hand fumbling with the knob before it finally opened.

Liam and Zayn were on the couch watching the tv and Niall was at the bench, sitting on a stool and eating cereal, he welcomed me with a warm smile and a wave.

"Good morning." He spoke in a cheery, Irish voice. Which made me bite my lip, just to stop from grinning like an idiot.

"Mornin'.." I could tell that I sounded like a dying cat compared to Niall.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks." It was mostly true, I passed out as soon as he had said goodnight, and only had one nightmare, which had to be some kind of record for me.

"That's good." He mumbled through his mouthful of coco pops.

"Where are Harry and Louis?" I didn't mind that Harry wasn't present, I was merely curious.

Niall, now fully able to speak, pointed in the direction of the door. "They're in the room across from us, they'll be taking advantage of the fact that we don't need to go into the studio today."

I nodded, a new question coming to mind. "I forgot to ask last night, but why exactly are you here?"

"Here, as in Australia? Um, we're having a concert, but other than that we're just having  
>a little break before our next tour. We really liked it here, the last time we came to Brisbane."<p>

Out of all the places they could have gone, they chose Brisbane, and out of all the clubs they could have gone, they chose the one I was in.

"-yeah, no one's really supposed to know we had arrived yet, just so we could have a day or two of peace, but someone must have tipped off the paps.."

I cut him off, suddenly feeling sick.

"The paparazzi, Niall!"

I could tell I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"What?" He seemed surprised at the urgency in my voice.

"They.. They've got pictures.. Of you.. And me.. Leaving a.. CLUB!"

"I know-." It appeared to click that I was only seventeen and me seen leaving a club, was not good, especially with a guy.

Not only that, but my face would be most likely all over the Internet as well, perhaps in a few magazines, and on the lips of every Directioner.

My breathing was quick, and my nails were digging into the palm of my hand. Just thinking about the amount of people who would see my face, know my name and whatever other details they could find out.. It made want to vomit, I couldn't deal with that publicity, or the invasion of my privacy.

The kids at school barely knew who I was, and now the paparazzi had photos of Niall and I holding hands, leaving a club together.. They'd twist it in every possible way, claiming that I'm his girlfriend, a one night stand, anything that will interest their readers.

"I should get home." I said quickly, turning and bursting out the door, not waiting for a goodbye from Niall.

I bumped into a sleepy looking Harry as I shut the door behind me. He looked at me while adjusting the beanie on his head.

"Off so soon?" He asked.

"I.. I need to go.." I stumbled over my words, and started off towards the elevator.

He tried to catch my arm, but I slipped out of his grip.

As I hurried down the hall, I refused to look back.

Only when I had started walking home from the train station did I realise that I had left my phone on the bed side table, but I didn't particularly feel like going back there so soon, or ever again for that matter. Even if it meant having to get a new phone.

Not that I didn't like Niall, because I did. I just don't think I could handle the attention that hanging with him would bring. And if there was Niall, there was the rest of the boys, and I wasn't used to being around that many people.

I took in a deep breath as I fumbled with my keys, unlocking the front door, knowing that I would need to prepare myself for what was inside.

The smell of smoke mingled with alcohol hit me as I shut the door, turning to my right, and walking into the lounge room, not surprised to find my father sprawled out on the lounge with a bottle in his large hands.

He glanced at me as I entered the room, and my whole body went tense.

"You were out all night." His voice was almost a snarl as he stood, beginning to walk over to me.

I looked up at him nervously. "Yes, sorry. I was out with Maria."

"You're lying to me, aren't you." He paused. "I bet you were out fucking. You little whore!" I tried to step back, away from him, but before I could, I felt the back of his hand against face. '

Pain radiated through my head, and I could taste the blood pouring from my now split lip. I held my hand up to my cheek, prodding the tender flesh.

"I'm sorry, Dad.. I'm so sorry.." I blinked away the hot tears that filled my eyes, shifting my gaze to the floor.

"Don't look away from me!" For fear that he would hit me again; I returned my eyes to his face. "Show a little respect for God's sake. Now, run to the store and get me some more rum."

"I'm not old enough to buy alcohol, Dad."

"What good are you?" He gave a sigh. "Then you might as well get some food, the cupboards are empty and I'm hungry."

I nodded timidly, heading to my room to get changed.

I stopped half way, hearing the phone ring. Not wanting my father to pick it up, I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I mumbled, still holding the side of my face.

"Alice!" A familiar Irish voice chirped in my ear.

"Niall?"

"Yes! Hi, you left your phone in my hotel room. Do you want me to drop it around?"

"No!"

"Huh? Okay. Should we catch up then? I'd like to talk to you."

"Uh.. Sure."

"Do you mind meeting me at my hotel?"

I was slightly hesitant but I agreed none the less. "Okay, when do you want me there?"

"Be here in an hour, yeah?"

"See you then.." I mumbled, waiting for him to say goodbye before I hung up.

I walked into my room, the phone held tightly in my hand, and I looked in the mirror, examining the red mark across my cheek that was quickly forming into a bruise.

As I wiped the blood from my lip with a tissue, I couldn't help but think how much I hated myself.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated in forever and I'm so sorry! But I'm on break from school now &amp; should hopefully get some writing done! xo<strong>


End file.
